Naruto: Through love, there will be peace
by SageLordNaruto
Summary: I have been reborn like a Phoenix , for i have died once. I been given powers by three divine beings and a immortal man. I strive for peace and protect those who i love. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the first true god of the earth. Naruto x Hinata
1. Introduction: 6 Paths to peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or anything else that has been owned by somebody. This is just a fanfiction and anything i create that no one owns are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: prologue; 6 Paths to peace

* * *

There are six main paths to gain peace.

The first three are through malicious and disastrous means, while the other three are by finding love and happiness.

The first path is the way of destruction, to destroy everything and everyone. When this is accomplished there will be no hate and death. There will only be nothing, no man, woman or child and even the one who started this will be gone, the only thing that would be left is peace. This is the easiest path to peace, through destruction of all things.

The next path, the second path, is peace through hatred. To let all bow before your power and kill those who challenge you. This path is a path of letting oneself be hated and feared throughout the world, anyone who are weak will bow before your power and those who challenge your power would cease to exist. This path creates peace through letting all those who hate and fear you unite and try to over throw you, but if you are in power people won't hate each other, they will hate you.

The third path of peace is through control over all things. To let all obey your single command, to remove the all emotions so that they would never kill, hate or destroy. Nobody will fight, kill, hate, rape, molest, destroy, abuse, abandon and lie to one another, because they won't have any emotions. You control everything, their mind, body and soul, to create peace.

The path of purification, the fourth path. This path is the opposite of the second path, to eliminate those that would cause harm to anyone innocent or anyone precious to you. To kill all those who are evil and full of hatred, because if one hates or kills another it would cause chaos and more hatred. Once this path is fulfilled all there will be no hatred and evil, all that be left is the innocent and peace.

The fifth path of hope, to be the beacon of all those who lost themselves. To be the reason to why they should live in this world, to guide and protect those who are precious. To let others hate you instead of the ones you love and care about. If one those this the others may follow, then slowly peace will be made.

The final and hardest path to peace, peace through love. To forgive all that hurt you and others. To unify and protect all, the haters, the hated, the feared, the loved, the forgotten, the lost, the abandoned, the rich and the poor. To make all learn that if they all forgave and worked together, there won't be any more death, destruction and starvation, only peace.

These six paths created by a god like being, he told his sons this so that they would try to find the best way to bring everlasting peace to the earth and its people.

This being had lost his name throughout the centuries and is now forgotten, but before he left this world he said one last thing to both his sons…

"I may not be here, but I see and hear all. I fear even with my teachings and your teachings won't bring peace to this world for we don't truly understand emotions. But not all hope will be lost, when mankind reach its darkest time, a child who truly care and loves those all around him, even if they hate him. He will gain parts of my, Kami's, Yami's and the Shinigami's power for he destined to change the world with his partner. To bring absolute peace to the world…"

"…for he will be my descendant, heir and the first true god of the earth"


	2. Chapter 1: Operation Titan Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else I use that is owned by somebody.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Operation Titan Fall

The five Elemental Nations, The strongest nations on the earth. These nations vary in political and economic power, these nations are the Land of Earth, Lightning, Fire, Wind and Water.

The Land of Earth contains a village called "The Village Hidden by the Rocks (Iwagakure or Iwa)", as the village of one of the Five Great Elemental Nations, they have a Kage known as the Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow), where there has been three in its history. Iwagakure is surrounded by a rocky mountain range which provides the village a natural stronghold that they are very proud about. The village is built from the mountains and other rock structures. The Tsuchikage lives in a tower like structure which bears the kanji for "Earth".

The Land of Lightning, who's Kage is known as the Raikage (Lightning Shadow), which currently has four Raikages known to exist. Its village is called "The Village Hidden by the clouds (Kumogakure or Kumo)", The village is in a range of tall mountains and is literally hidden in the clouds. The Kage works in a large blue structure build into the tallest mountain.

Konohagakure or Konoha (The Village Hidden by Tree Leaves), which resides in The Land of Fire. As one of the Great Nations, Konohagakure has a Kage that is known as the Hokage (Fire Shadow), of which there have been four in its history. Konohagakure lost its fourth Hokage due to an attack on the village, the current Hokage is the third. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of each Hokage that has taken office engraved on it. The Hokages work in a tall tower that sees most of Konoha.

Kazekage (Wind Shadow), Kage of The Land of Wind, which contains The Village hidden by Sand (Sunagakure or Suna).

There has been four Kazekages known in Suna, they work in a tower a tower made from sand. The village is surrounded by a desert which offers the village a natural deterrent against invasions. Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock with a passage in and out of the village which restricted into a single spot between two cliff faces, which makes the area hard to attack from the ground.

And finally, where our story begins, In the Land of Water. This country contains the Village Hidden by Mist (Kirigakure or Kiri), Kiri has a Kage called Mizukage (Water Shadow), where there has been four in existence. The village is surrounded by a thick mist with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Kiri's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest.

During the reign of the fourth Mizukage, he declared that all bloodline users, people with unique abilities and skills that others couldn't obtain, should be killed. Because of this Kiri has been separated into two factions, the rebels (bloodline supporters) and the Mizukage's forces (people who hate bloodline users). They have been fighting for multiple years, no side weakening during this time.

* * *

Outside of Kiri

Alone stood in the darkness waiting to strike. The figure's height is 58 inches with sun kissed skin, golden untamable spikey blue hair and an intense shade of blue eyes. Half of his face is covered by a black mask, which covers his mouth and nose. He wore a black long pants with dark orange line at the sides, while metal surrounding certain parts of it. He has long assassin type robe, it was black and grey on the outside, and dark orange in the inside and at some parts of the robe, it also has a medium height collar, even though it has a collar it also has a hood, while at the same time containing protective metals to protect the shoulder, back, and neck. He has a dark shirt, which has been reinforced by metal to protect his body. He also had black shoes and gloves, both were black and have protective metal. Beside him is a long sheathed katana and a map of Kiri.

The figure gave a tiring sigh, thinking this will be annoying. He stood up and grabbed his things and picked up his sheathed katana while placing it at his side, as he left his little camp he began moving towards his destination with a slow, casual walk.

'What to do… I could go in like a shadow and kill both targets or have everybody find me with flashy entrance so I could kill them and my targets…' The figure thought as he walked towards the main gate

The gate guards saw him coming and one of the them asked "Halt, state name and purpose for coming to Kiri" in a commanding voice

The figure stopped and looked at them with cold, emotionless, ocean-blue eyes. The guards looked at him and thinking that he must be lost.

The men waited for an answer and after a while the figure said "Flashy entrance it is…" with a tone of excitement and with that he disappears in an instant and reappeared in front of the man who asked him the question with his katana unsheathed.

He pushed the tip of his blade into the man's chest piercing his heart causing him to die instantly, the figure pulled his black out and looked at the others with a grin that could be seen through his mask, "Hopefully this place will be exciting…"

And with that the night was filled with screams, metal cutting through skin and people running away from their impending doom.

* * *

Mizukage's Room, thirty-five minutes later

In the Mizukage tower, the fourth Mizukage can be seen in a meeting with other members of his group looking through battle plans about the current war between the rebels and his forces.

The fourth Mizukage stood at the height of a nine-year-old and looked like one too. Despite his height and youthful appearance, he was an adult. He has a messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems like a stitch-like marking running from under his left eyes, all the way down to his check. Even though he is the Mizukage, he did not wear the Kage robes and hat, instead he wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kiri forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor, and a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist.

"If we attack around midnight they won't expect it, then we pull back and attack 3 hours later" The Mizukage stated

"excellent plan sir, they won't expe-" one of his men tried to finish what he wanted to say, but the doors swing open violently, everybody turned to see a bloody man clutching his sides can be seen.

"Mizukage-sama! *cough* Mizukage-sama!" the man yelled urgently, while coughing blood out

"What the hell! What happened!" Mizukage demanded, the man started to spit blood but replied anyway

"A man came *cough* and started slaughtering *cough* everybody *cough*, we lost most *cough* our men *cough* he's coming…", and with that the man died

The Mizukage stared at the body, thinking, 'alone man all did this!? That's Impossible!'

"Bring me the last swordsman of the mist and remaining troops we have, we are going to personally show what happens when you mess with me!", the Mizukage yelled in a commanding voice and left no space for disobedience

"Yes Mizukage-sama! /Yagura-sama!", with that they disappeared preparing to kill this intruder

* * *

Half Way Through Kiri

Blood was spilled everywhere, bodies cut into multiple pieces and weapons lying on the ground. His sword was dipped in the blood of his enemies, he looked like a specter in the night, passing through anything being thrown at him. He killed countless men and women, but they all were evil.

"This should be a good enough call, to make the Mizukage come at me…" The figure said to no one. He brought one of his hands up and made a half hand sign, **"Multi Pure Shadow Clone Jutsu"** , he said in the whisper

The shadows around him started to form fifty figures, after a few seconds of molding themselves they finally became clones of the man who created them

"All right…you guys know what to do, free and protect the Rebel prisoners, got it?" The original stated

"Yes Boss!" They all yelled and mock saluted the original, while disappearing into the shadows

After they left, the man was attacked by a swarm of kunais and shurikens. He turned around to face his attackers and whispered **"Wind Style: Reflective Wind Wall Jutsu"** , after saying such, a wall of wind appeared and deflected all the objects back at his opponents. Most were killed because they didn't expect such thing to happen.

"You guys are pathetic; how could you lose to a weakling like him?" A man with a deep voice questioned while walking towards the figure under the cover of darkness

"Jinpachi Munashi, took you a while to come out of hiding, after watching your own men die to my blade" The figure stated, asking the man who's called Jinpachi. Jinpachi walked into the front of the man, Jinpachi had long, brown hair and a long beard. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and he had an eye-patch covering his left eye. He wields the sword Shibuki (Blastsword), a blade that uses various explosive tags to blow his opponents with. The sword features two distinct sides, one with a narrow cutting edge and the other where a scroll is used to store all the explosive tags

"what are you here in Kiri _Boy_ " The figure deadpanned at that, was this man blind or something? Could he not see the bodies and blood everywhere?

"I came to have a good time like everybody else…what are you stupid or something?" The figure asked in a mocking tone

"you dare mock me _boy_! I'll show you what happens to those that mock me! ", Jinpachi yelled and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

the figure replied to him "You're over confidence will be your doom...", as he touched the hilt of his katana

"Now Die!". Jinpachi expected to swing his sword at him, but that didn't happen. He looked at his right arm that was supposed to wield the sword, but to his shock and realization, he's arm was now lying on the ground removed from his body

He screamed after seeing his arm and the blood dripping from his body. He turned around and saw the figure with his back face at him. At this moment, the man felt something he never though he would feel, fear, oh the irony of that, he was the one who is supposed to give fear not take it. But that was replaced with anger, how could this boy, much younger than I, beat me! It's impossible! He tried to attack him again,keyword 'tried', but he couldn't because the figure vanished and reappeared behind him once more, cutting Jinpachi's head off making it fall unto the ground and the rest of his body followed in pursuit.

"I don't have time to waste, I'm on a tight schedule here and you're so weak that you're not much of a challenge… I hope your Kage would give me an exciting battle" the figure stated as he crouched to seal away Jinpachi's head and his sword. 'sub goal complete, 500 000 ryo, enough to buy a months' worth of ramen!' he thought joyfully

After his little encounter with the last loyal swordsman, he continued his merry way to meet the fourth Mizukage and finish this war.

* * *

With the Clones

After a few minutes of searching they finally found what they were searching for, the prison. He surveyed the area to find the best possible rout for escape and where is the best spot to get in.

The clones were angered by what he saw, women were forced to have sex with the guard or they would watch their family members, relatives or friends get brutally assaulted, leaving them with unhealable scars and a bloody, crippled body. People being slaves for the higher ups of Kiri and experimenting with them until they die.

 **Monsters** …. That's what they were…

The lead clone mentioned his other to come close so that they could decide how to deal with this situation

"We got multiple ways of doing this, we can either go in stealthy, kill every guard in our path or knock the guard's out" the lead clone stated

"I say we destroy the damn place!" one of the clones yelled

"idiot, our goal is to save the prisoners not send them into oblivion!" the lead clone said in an annoyed voice

The clone who said that began to look sheepish and rubbed the back of his head "oh yeah… I forgot about that", the other clones deadpanned at this

"Well we can't kill them; the young ones have seen enough despicable things…. And stealth wouldn't be easy to do due to the amount of guards and lights in the damn place…" the lead clone stopped so that his words can be placed into the minds of the other clones, "The only thing we could do is knock them out and not kill them, we don't want a blood bath here" he said in a tone that demanded obedience no matter what

The other clones groan in response, but obey the lead clone's commands. But one clone decided to ask a question that seemed to be bugging him, "Who made you the leader of this group?". The others couldn't help but agree to this, how did this clone become the leader?

The lead clone began thinking to how he became the leader. It took a few minutes but he found his answer, "because I found this place first!" he said with a smirk

The others face palmed at this, but didn't argue with him since it would be pointless to do so… at the moment…

* * *

Back with The Original

He can sense, no feel a strong power approaching him in a slow pace. Thinking that his final opponent is arriving, he deciding to wait and prepare… meaning taking a nap

After a few minutes of resting he suddenly jumped up to narrowly dodge a water shaped dragon that's aim at him. His opponent, Yagura frowned at that, he thought he could the figure quickly.

"Hey! Why can't you guys let me sleep, bastards!" The figure yelled in anger. Yagura deadpanned and thought this guy couldn't be the one doing all this damage. Yagura threw a bunch of shurikens at him, the figure unsheathed his katana quickly and deflected the incoming projectiles

"Oh its you Yagura, took you a while…" the figure said to himself, tired, "…Now how shall we do this?" when he finished his sentence, he had to dodge a strong blast of wind being aimed at him. Yagura started doing hand signs

" **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"** Yagura yelled after finishing a bunch of hand signs, a large bullet water shaped-bullet, made from the water around them, started rushing at him in great speed.

The figure did a one hand sign and said **"Earth Style: Defensive Wall Jutsu"** , a wall of earth appeared and protected him from the attack. After the attack hit the wall crumbled and the figure disappeared. Yagura looked around him, then finally looked up to see the figure throwing three kunais at him and said **"Multi Wind Kunai Clone Jutsu"** , it looked like nothing happened so Yagura tried to block the kunais, but that proved to be fatal

Yagura was hit with two hundred invisible kunais, due to them being made of wind. Yagura is now covered with cuts and his own blood.

The figure began to go through a bunch of hand signs and said, "Ill end this quickly…"

Yagura's senses started to scream danger so he panicked and quickly did a bunch of hand signs, yelling **"Water Style: Water Barrier Jutsu"** , then water around him started to form a barrier to protect him from what is to come

Finishing his hand signs, the figure yelled, **"Water Style: Great Sea Serpent!"** the figure said, water from the area started to gather above and water started to form from thin air, It slowly began form a large serpent, which is as long as Kiri.

" **Be devoured by the snake!"** the figure yelled and aimed with his left hand at Yagura, which made the snake launch itself at him

Yagura's screams could be heard all around Kiri. As his screams died down, all was left was a Yagura floating over bloody water in a twenty-foot crater

The figure thinking Yagura is dead slowly walked up to him and prepared to remove his head. But was pushed back a bit by a strong wind and a wall of power. Yagura stood up, his wounds began to heal quickly and the kunai's that were stuck in his body began to fall off. He's body slowly began to be covered by a red cloak, and his power grew tremendously. A mist started to form around the area.

Yagura gave off and ferocious roar that dispersed the mist and now his whole body is covered with a dark red cloak, his body increased in size, and he gained 2 long dark red tails. He now looks like a large dark red turtle with great amount of power

"Hmm, things are getting very interesting" he said with excitement as he stared at Yagura's new form. The figure started to make a new single hand sign and prepared to attack.

* * *

With the Clones

The clones were getting ready to siege the prison; they finally knew what to do and where to get the people to.

"Let begin Operation Soaring Eagle!" The lead clone said, "Everybody got to your designated positions we strike in 3 mins" he commanded the others clones

Each clone went to their positions and waited. They waited in anticipation and when it struck zero then began their assault upon the dreadful prison. Each clone taking a certain part of the prison disabling the guards and freeing the people. They left 5 clones outside the main entrance to escort and protect the them, and to deal with any nuisances alone the way. They slowly made it out of Kiri, went seventy miles away from Kiri and now were letting the people rest.

The siege lasted thirty minutes and was successful, all the guards and men who supported the fourth Mizukage were placed in the biggest room they could find, hands and legs tied.

The prisoners were shocked and scared when they saw the clones, but they were glad and happy to finally be free.

One of the freedmen asked the lead clone, "Thank you for what you have done sir, I don't know if we could ever repay you", the others around him said the same thing.

"No need to, it's all for a good cause, I don't need anything except knowing that you guys would be safe out of this place… This is what boss wanted us to do" The lead clone explained

"Boss? Ah you mean the one that created you? Could we know the name of our hero, so we could thank him one day" the man stated, while the others nodded in agreement

"Hmm… I don't think boss wants his name to be known yet… But I can tell you this", the clone said, letting them listen to him in great interest, "He is known as maelstrom when he does his job… he is underestimated by others due to his age… and he is the last of his clan, the clan that resides near the whirlpools" with that the said the clones dispersed and turned back into shadows.

The people began thinking about the clone's words, others didn't know but atleast they knew what the man looks like, except for his face. The others had ideas and thought 'A clan that resides near the whirlpools? There is no clan like that except for the Uzumaki clan…"'

* * *

Back with The Original

The original is currently dodging a bunch of dark red hands that started to pop out of the ground. Jumping from building to building and tree to tree, but Yagura is much faster and stronger in this form so it's much harder to dodge the hands.

After the clones dispelled, he gained their memories, but that distracted him a bit, so one of the hands managed to hit his arm, it started to burn quickly so he ripped it off. "Damn it, I got to be more careful, this robe isn't cheap" The figure said to himself.

"DIE!" Yagura yelled while trying to hit him. The man dodge his attack and started jumping towards the highest building he could fine.

'I'm going to be late if this continues' the figure thought, he turned around quickly in midair, grabbed the hilt of his sword and aimed the tip at Yagura, who is currently chasing him.

" **Lightning Sword Style: Piercing tip"** , his sword began to be covered by lightning, then all the lightning went towards the tip of the sword. He threw the sword at yagura at an incredible speed, to Yagura it looked like a blur. Yagura was thrown towards the ground and couldn't move due to the sword that connected him to the ground.

Yagura yelled in rage and started to transform again, but the figure won't let him do it **. "Sword Style: Chakra Absorption"** and **"Sword Style: Chakra Restraint"** , the sword began to glow and Yagura started to slowly transform back to his normal self

"What did you do to me!" Yagura said angrily and weakly

"My Sword can steal, restrain and disrupt chakra, you can't use your chakra now", the man stated

"I'll kill you!" Yagura yelled

"You won't be able to, because you will be dead. You think that you can get away with all the things you have done? You are more of a fool than I thought, you will die by my blade, which has been painted by the blood of my every enemy I faced in battle" the figure stated. He pulled his katana out of yagura's shoulder, which made Yagura yell in pain.

"Yagura, the fourth Mizukage, for your crimes against the innocent you are sentenced to death", with that he slashed Yagura's head off.

The figure began to seal Yagura's head and cleaned his katana before sheathing it. He began walking towards the main gate of Kiri to leave. but before he could begin his trip, because he sensed a familiar chakra signature nearby, it confused him a bit because he didn't sense it earlier

Due to curiosity, he began walking towards the chakra signature, which lead him back towards to Kiri's main hospital. He walked in and went to the basement. He stood before a large, reinforced titanium door, the man raised an eye brow at this and put the palm of his hand on the door.

" **Fire Style: Volcanic Heat"** , the man whispered and the door began melting. Once it fully melted and he saw a long hallway. Sighing tiredly, hoping this won't be a waste of time, he started his journey once more. While walking down the hallway he checked every door he saw, the rooms were filled with a bunch of research materials and containers.

Stopping at his destination, he looked at the sign above the door which said ' _Child Experimentation_ ', this caused him to raise an eyebrow once more. He walked in and the things he saw disgusted him.

There was blood everywhere, bodies of dead babies and kids were seen, some were covered by blankets while others not. Some of the babies and kids were armless or legless, others had their chest opened. The thought of experimenting on helping babies and kids angered him, they all died because of Yagura and his men. The man started to search the room franticly in hopes of atleast finding a few survivors, he was losing hope fast until he reached the last bed, and it shocked him.

There on that bed, contained a baby girl, who was currently playing with her hands. The girl has blond hair, the most beautiful blue eyes he ever saw and… whiskers, three horizontal lines on each cheek. The man and girl looked at each other for a bit until the girl smiled and brought her arms up, which looked like she wanted him to hold her.

The man did what she wanted and held her by one hand, while the other was currently grabbing a clip board that contained the baby's information

 _Project:_ _Demon Minions_

 _Subject Number: 274_

 _Age: 4 months_

 _DNA Taken from: Naruto Uzumaki, container of the-_

He dropped the clipped board when he saw that name, which made the girl cry. That name is, this showed that through his own DNA which they took, they created her, which means this girl is his daughter.

He looked at the crying girl and started to panic, so he sang a soft tune and slowly the girl stopped crying. Naruto pulled down his masked to show his own whisker marks, the girl looked at his whiskers and started touching it. Naruto wanted proof that this is his child, so he rubbed one of her whiskers, which made her purr in the cutest way possible. Naruto is the only one that has whiskers in the world due to his… special condition. The sight of her purring made Naruto decide on what he should do.

He's going to kill her…

He's going to make sure Subject 247 never existed, but be given a new start as a human being. She will be given a new name so that she could live a good life, she will be known as…

Atsuko Uzumaki

With his decision, he once again looked at the little girl and saw her sleeping on his arm. He gave and gentle smile and said "As long as I live, nothing will harm you… my little whirlpool". He kissed the girl in the head, which made her smile in her sleep. He slowly and gently walked out of room and building.

If he could have read the clip board once more, he would understand he isn't the only parent to his child. Because right beside his name on that clip board were his daughter's mother, the other half of her DNA…

Hinata Hyuuga….

* * *

 **Jutsu's:**

 **"Multi Pure Shadow Clone" :** Makes multiple clones out of the shadows around the user. clones can be one with the shadows to be hidden from sight.

 **"Wind Style: Reflective Wind Wall" :** Makes a wall of wind that deflects most ninja tools and some ninjutsu's

" **Water Style: Water Bullet" :** Fires large bullets made of water

 **"Earth Style: Defensive Wall" :** Makes a wall of earth to protect user

 **"Multi Wind Kunai Clone Jutsu" :** Makes makes a hundred of kunais out of thin air, which makes them invisible to the enemy

 **"Water Style: Water Barrier" :** Makes a water barrier to protect user

 **"Water Style: Great Sea Serpent" :** Creates a giant sea serpent out of water, that can cause a large amount of damage

" **Lightning Sword Style: Piercing tip" :** Uses lightning to pierce through most objects

 **"Sword Style: Chakra Absorption" :** Sword Style, absorbs chakra from enemy and gives it to user

 **"Sword Style: Chakra Restraint" :** Sword Style, stops target from using chakra

" **Fire Style: Volcanic Heat" :** Makes any part of the user as hot as a volcano to melt objects


	3. Chapter 2: My Life Everyday part 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto**

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, well… that what most people call me. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the heir to both the Uzumaki (Whirlpool) and Namikaze (Waves and Wind) clans. Only few new my real name, because my father's enemies might attack me if they knew I was a Namikaze. I live in Konoha, where the people think I'm weak, loud, annoying, useless and pathetic, but they are wrong. I hid my true skills so that others may not fear me even more because of my… condition. People fear me for what I contain, a beast made out of pure power and hatred, the beast known as the nine-tailed fox. The beast attacked Konoha on the day I was born, October the tenth, many lives were lost in the attack. My father, fourth Hokage, fought the beast but couldn't beat it. So, he had to seal the demon within me, which is why many scorn and hate me. They dishonored my father's dying wish, to let the people see me as a hero that held the demon at bay.

Because of this hatred, I was left alone, no one to watch me and protect me. at the age of three I… I don't feel like talking about…, I was beaten to near death at the age of four, I was tortured at the age of six, mobs would constantly attack me until I reached the age of eight and I had to find my food and water on the streets. I used to live in an orphanage, but I was kicked out at the age of three, so I lived on the streets for a while. While the most hate me, there are a few that see me as a human, not the beast.

The third Hokage decided to give an apartment after finding me one day and helped me with some problems, the third is like a grandfather figure to me. I only use the apartment to keep my second life a secret from people, I secretly live in my father's compound, the Namikaze compound and told me I could join the academy. He let me join the academy so I could become a good ninja… but he didn't know about my true skills, only a few did, so I am seen as the dead to most people. It's my third year there, only on more year to go before I graduate.

Now let me tell you how my life is like in a daily basis at Konoha…

Three Months After Operation Titan Fall…

Konoha, a village built on teamwork and peace. It's currently eight in the morning, people were busy getting their shops up and ready for work. Other were preparing for missions. While some were currently waking up and preparing for their third year in the academy

In the Namikaze compound, our young blond is waking up slowly, adjusting his eyes to the light of the glaring sun.

Slowly moving his way to the edge of his bed, once he accomplished this measly task, he sat on the edge look at the scene outside of his window. The compound surrounded by a forest in the back while a having multiple gardens in the front and sides. Its hidden by a special seal that makes it invisible to all and has multiple defenses to protect the people living in the compound, like a barrage of flaming shurikens and such. It also had an invisible which could alert the owner if somebody broke in or incinerate anyone that fails to break in.

Finally standing up and gently rubbing his eyes, he looked at the left of his bed and saw the crib, Atsuko Uzumaki's crib. Atsuko Uzumaki or "The sincere child of the Whirlpools", slowly reaching the age of eight months, Naruto slowly Walked towards the crib, he smiled at the sight, little Atsuko hugging a small fox plushy while sleeping. Naruto never saw a child so curious as Atsuko, she basically grabs anything that she could and plays with it. She's like a little ball of energy, she is always active and plays most of the day, which makes Naruto's job harder when trying to make her take a nap.

After checking on Atsuko, Naruto went to take a quick shower and get dressed for the academy. He wore his assassination/combat suite, he had all his weapons from his katana on the back to the hidden blades he wields. Even though he wore this, he didn't want people knowing about his other life, so he did a hand sign and said **" Advanced Transformation Jutsu!"**. In a puff of white smoked, Naruto's clothing changed into an all-orange jump suite, his weapons also disappeared.

He picked this type of clothing to make people underestimate him some more, make him seem weaker and stupid.

When he was finished, he saw Atsuko standing and holding onto one of the ends of the crib looking at Naruto with a smile. Smiling back, he walked towards her and picked her up so he could carry her to the kitchen.

"Is my little Atsuko hungry?", Naruto asked in a playful voice

"Bababha!" Atsuko said while grabbing her father's hair

"Ouch… calm down, daddy will feed you and let you play with your toys" Naruto said to Atsuko, making her smile at him

Walking out of the room and into the hallway, he asked her if she would like to play with Aunt Honoka while he goes to the academy. This made her squeal in delight and pulling her dad's long side burns harder.

Honoka or the Nine tailed fox, is Naruto's big sister figure. She took care of Naruto when he was lonely and needed a friend to talk to. Even though she is sealed inside Naruto, he can come out and take control of one of the clones Naruto makes. Honoka resides in Naruto's mindscape, Naruto talks to him through his mental link after meeting him for the first time.

* * *

Flashback

A three year old Naruto is currently walking towards he's temporary home, a large box in the corner of a dark alley way. He is covered in cuts and bruises after a mob beating, it happened to him so many times before. Since it was his birthday he was hoping people would be nicer towards him, but they seemed to get meaner. Crawling towards the inside of the box, he grabbed the last apple he had and ate it slowly. After eating half of hit, he placed the apple back so he could finish it later. He laid on his back and faced the end of the box and curling himself into a ball. He started to cry all the pain he held within him, sadness, loneliness and hopelessness, he slowly cried and closed his eyes so that he could cry himself to sleep.

Seeing that it wasn't working he opened his eyes once again, seeing a place different from where he was before. It looked like a sewer, water flowing from an unknown source. he decided to explore a bit, he walked for a while until he saw a large cage, on the cage there is a seal with the kanji " _seal_ " on it. At the other side of the cage, he saw a giant red fox resting with his nine tails covering him.

Walking towards the cage, mustering all the courage he could get, Naruto spoke, "Hello mister fox, my name is Naruto Uzumaki… Do you know where I am?"

The fox didn't reply for a few seconds, then it opened one of its eyes and looked at Naruto. He stared at the boy for a bit, which made it look like it was thinking about something. it closed its eyes and started to glow red, in a flash of red light, the fox disappeared and on its spot stood a woman with long red hair wearing a red dress and having nine tails waving in the back.

She opened her eyes, showing beautiful crimson red vertical slit eyes, and looked at Naruto once more, smiling she walked towards him. Naruto on the other hand was in shock and awe when the fox disappeared, but when he saw the girl walk towards him he started cowering in fear once more.

The woman was confused by this, she thought in this form he would be less afraid, but her question was answered after the boy said, "Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything, I don't want to go back to that place again".

Naruto started crying and the woman understood what was happening, she remembered what happened to Naruto, he was tricked by a lady that acted like she wanted to help Naruto after leaving the orphanage. She brought Naruto into a dark basement and left him there for a day, no food and water, he had to sleep on the cold floor. The next day she went down and strap him unto a table while he was sleeping, he woke up and saw her beginning to experiment on him, a very painful and slow experimentation. He luckily escaped after four days of torture, after that he feared and became weary of women.

" **Don't worry Kit… I'm not like that woman, I won't do things like that…"** The woman stated sadly

Naruto looked at her for a bit, trying to figure out if she meant what she said or was tricking him. But ever since that faithful day, he gained a seventh sense, he could sense if people wanted to hurt or trick him. He already had a six sense, which is to find out if ramen is nearby or is ready to be eaten… Uzumaki's and their ramen addictions…

After sensing that she meant what she said, he replied" Okay…"

The woman started walking towards him and crouched in front of him. Naruto was wondering what she was going to do, he was surprised and tensed a bit when she hugged him all of a sudden.

" **See, there is nothing to be afraid of…"** The woman paused and continued to hug him some more, **"I expect that you have a bunch of questions for me, right?"** , she told him

Naruto, after being surprised, looked at her once more. She was right, he had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

"Umm… Okay… What's you name pretty lady?" Naruto asked

The woman chuckled a bit and replied **"Ah, where's my manners, my name is Honoka the nine tailed fox"**

Naruto's eyes widen at the revelation, so he jumped out of the girl's arms and cowered once more. Naruto started to shake out of fear and kept repeating the same words "Please don't hurt me…"

The woman sighed and wondered how she could stop Naruto from fearing her. Then an idea popped into her mind and in an instant, a bowl of ramen appeared on one of her hands.

" **There is nothing to be afraid of Naruto… Look I even have a bowl of ramen for ya, it's your favorite flavor, miso ramen"** The girl said, trying to persuade Naruto.

Naruto stopped and looked at her once more, he slowly crawled his way towards her. She gave the bowl to Naruto and watch him eat it hesitantly. But after checking it, he ate it quickly and smiled at her saying thank you

" **No problem, now that your less afraid of me, you can continue to ask me questions"** Honoka stated, Naruto began to think about what to ask her.

"Um… where am I and why am I here?" Naruto asked with a bit more confidence while forgetting that _she_ is the nine tailed fox

" **We are in your mind or mindscape, and you are hear because we need to discuss a few things",** Honoka replied

Naruto looked at her questionably and asked "why are you in my mind?"

" **Your question will be answered soon Naruto, that is why you are here"** Honoka stated. **"Now to answer your question, I must asked one too, do you know what happened on the night when the fox attacked?"**

"My hero, the fourth Hokage fought and defeated the fox!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, because he always wanted to be like the fourth, brave and strong.

The woman looked at him and frowned, she doesn't know how he would react to the news but he had the right to know… **"Naruto… That story is a lie…"**

Naruto looked at her surprised once more, "What do you mean?"

" **The fourth couldn't kill the me, because I am made out of pure chakra, so the only way he could 'Defeat' it is by sealing it into a newborn baby…"**

Naruto looked at her, confused by what she meant, then it hit him. Remembering that she was the nine tailed fox, why she was in his mind, why he was hated and punished for no reason at all. It all lead back to his birthday, October 10, the day the fox attacked…

That baby was him…

"Why" he asked while he began to cry, "Why did the fourth seal the fox in me…. Why did I have to go through all of this pain…"

" **Because… He wanted you to learn how to use my power… and because he couldn't ask another family to sacrifice a child, so he had to use his own…"**

Now that surprised Naruto the most, him being the son of his idol! But he felt betrayed that his own father would put his own son through such things

" **He believed you could change the world, he had so much faith in you, believing you could make the world better with my power… Before he died he wanted you to be seen as the hero that held me at bay… He didn't want to live this way, it was the civilians fear of me being released that gave you pain and loneliness"** Honoka confessed

Naruto's mind was going through many emotions; happiness, sadness, fear, anger, confusion… He didn't know what to fell, but he was brought out of his thoughts after the woman spoke…

The woman frowned, knowing this was all his pain was because of her, **"Sorry… it was my fault they hated you… "** she started to cry **"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you… I'm sorry"**

How could this be the nine-tailed fox? That couldn't be right… she is to kind and friendly to be it… that's what Naruto thought. He stood up and walked towards the girl and hugged her. The was surprised by this, she didn't expect the boy to do such a thing, especially what he had heard and been through

"I forgive you…" Naruto said gently, while hugging her tightly. This shocked the girl, why should he forgive her? She wanted to know…

" **Why?... Why do you forgive me after all things you been through…"** asked while crying some more

"Because it sounded like there's more to the story than what your telling me, you really meant that you were sorry too and why should I hate others… It won't get me anywhere, only continue hatred" He told her, "I never give up no matter what I been through, because that's my nindo… My Ninja way!" He exclaimed proudly.

The woman stared at the boy with wide eyes, she was awed by his proclamation and seriousness about it. She never meet somebody so pure, kind and strong willed like him before

" **Thank you…"** She said while drying her eyes

"No problem Honoka-neechan!" Naruto stated, making the girl look at him once more

" **Not that I mind but… why did you call me neechan?"** Honoka questioned

"Well…" Naruto started to rub the back of his head sheepishly, "I always wanted a big sister…"

" **Hmm, okay Naruto** **-** **ototo** **"** She said smiling at him

Naruto hugged her some more and asked her one last question "Hey neechan your strong right… can you help me make my dad proud by training me?

Honoka started to think about and decided to help him, **"Why not, but you're going have to train hard and eat healthier foods than ramen**... **"**

* * *

Flash Back End

Reaching the kitchen, he placed Atsuko on her high chair. He created some clones to start making him breakfast and he, the original, brought some mashed bananas and started feeding her.

"Open wide Atsuko, the quicker you eat the more time you could play ~" Naruto stated playfully, while trying to feed her

"Bwaba", Little Atsuko said while taking in a spoonful of mashed bananas, Naruto smiled at that

After feeding her, the clone came back with a plate of bacons and eggs. Before he ate he carried Atsuko to the living room and placed her down in a large playpen. After doing so he moved himself to the center of the living room and started doing hand signs. He slammed his palm down and said "Summoning Jutsu: Honoka!", then a puff of white smoked covered the area. The smoke slowly disappeared and at the center of it stood Honoka in her human form.

She instantly disappeared from her summon spot and reappeared in front of the playpen with Atsuko in her hands.

" **Did little Atsuko-Chan me?"** Honoka said as she tickled her a bit, which made little Atsuko giggle

Naruto smiled at the little scene in front of him. He walked back into the kitchen and started eating his breakfast.

After finishing he went to the sink and cleaned his plate and the bowl his used to feed Atsuko. When he was finished, he walked back towards the living room once more, to say his goodbyes before he left to go to the academy.

He saw Atsuko in her play pen, trying to build something out of blocks while giving some of it to Honoka, whom is watching her attentively and participating.

He walked towards them and said "I got to go or I'll be late, take care of little Atsu-Chan for me Honoka-nee"

" **Don't worry ill make sure nothing bad happens to Atsu-Chan here"** She said smiling at Naruto, which he smiled back

"And you better behave little girl or daddy Is going to tickle you as a punishment" Naruto stated to Atsuko who was watching him in wonder. "I'll give you a demonstration of what this punishment is like ~" he said playfully before he started tickling her, which made her laugh.

He stopped his attack after a few seconds and went towards a seal on the wall with the kanji of _"Apartment"._ he turned around one last time to say something to his little girl, whom looked sad at him leaving "Don't worry Atsu-Chan daddy will be back before dinner time"

After stating that he disappeared in a white light, leaving a dark mist on the floor…

* * *

 **"Advanced Transformation Jutsu" (B Ranked) :** Unlike the normal transformation jutsu, this one actually make the user become the object or person without the use of Genjutsu(Illusion). Can interact with everything when using this. Requires great amounts of chakra control and great amounts of chakra.

 **"Transformation Jutsu" (E Ranked) :** User places a Genjutsu(Illusion) over him/her to become anything they wish to be. User can interact with most things. Requires a good amount of Chakra and Chakra control.


End file.
